Hear Anything Good?
by Secrets-and-Smiles
Summary: Jack and Ianto are having an argument but they are not as alone as they think. Slight sexual reference made and a fair bit of swearing.


**Author Note: Torchwood is owned by the BBC. **

Owen, Gwen and Tosh all looked up from the boardroom in surprise as Jack stormed into the hub; he had a face like thunder and didn't say a word to them.

"Jack!" yelled Ianto running in after Jack, looking equally angry and worried. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Me!" shouted Jack, "_me?_" he repeated incredulously. "There's nothing wrong with me, or is there? I don't know you tell me."

"Shit" muttered Owen, "they're having a domestic." All three immediately ducked down, crouching on the floor on their hands and knees so Jack and Ianto couldn't see them.

"I don't think that they know that we're up here" whispered Tosh.

"I don't know is there?" yelled Ianto. "One minute we're eating and the next minute you're storming off. What's wrong?"

"Oh so now you want to know what's wrong?"

"You're being over the top" sighed Ianto.

"Am I now?" said Jack in a tone that left the others thinking that he probably was. "Let me refresh your memory, _months_ ago whilst standing in an office I said about going for a movie and dinner. You were all like, 'are you asking me out on a date?'"

Jack put on a terrible Welsh accent that made Gwen wince.

"And I said yeah. A date, so you know, we're dating. We go on dates; we do date-y things."

"So?" said Ianto looking really confused.

"_So_ today I finally meet your sister, by accident and how do you introduce me? She comes over to our table, says hello and you say." Jack put on the Welsh accent again, "Jack this is my sister Rhiannon, Rhiannon this is my boss Jack."

"So?" said Ianto genuinely confused.

"Boss, you told her I'm your boss!"

"You are my boss!" shouted Ianto, his frustration bubbling over.

"Not when we're out having lunch I'm not!"

"Oh for god's sake" Ianto ran his hand over his face, "so you had a hissy fit, flounced out of the cafe we were in and made me look a total arse in front of my sister because I said that you're my boss. What am I supposed to fucking call you Jack? You are the one who hates labels; you're the one who won't define what ever this thing is!"

"Yeah...well" said a clearly flustered Jack.

"No you listen to me for once! How dare you bollock me for not knowing what to call you? 'Cause if you actually _listened_ for once in your life you would have heard me pause before saying the word 'boss' because I don't actually know what to call you! What did you call me at that UNIT conference we went to eh? You said that you needed a plus one for your fucking personal assistant not because you couldn't go three fucking days without a shag!"

"Hey it wasn't like that!" shouted Jack, "I wanted you to come with me...and you did" he ended that with a dirty grin.

"Okay Jack so what do you want me to call you then? Boss, friend, partner, boyfriend, lover, what? What do you want me to say?"

"I don't know" said Jack, deflating suddenly, "I don't know because I don't know what you want this to be."

The team looked at each other in surprise, they had always assumed that Ianto was the one who wanted more, that saw more in his relationship with Jack, was it now the other way around?

"What do you mean?" asked Ianto.

"Well it's taken months for me just to get you to hold my hand in public!"

"So?" said Ianto.

"I just don't think that you like the idea of me being a bloke, you get embarrassed and worry about what other people think."

"Oh grow up, it's not all about you, you know?"

"What?" said Jack shocked.

"I'm like that with everyone I date Jack! God, I wouldn't hold Lisa's hand for two months! Excuse me if I get nervous!"

"Oh" said Jack "but you won't even hug or kiss me when we're in the hub."

"Yeah, because the others are here! Excuse me for trying to be professional. Do you really think that I want our lives being gossiped about? Or people to start accusing you of treating me differently or something? Do you think that perhaps in some stupid way I'd like a little bit of my life to be outside of Torchwood?"

"Oh" said Jack softly, "but you get embarrassed in front of the others."

"Of course I do Jack!"

"Why?" demanded Jack.

"Because!" said Ianto, as if that was an obvious answer.

"What?" said Jack.

Ianto threw his hands up in frustration, "'cause you don't have to deal with it, you have your office, You're the boss they won't take the piss. As it is every time you're in a mood Owen asks if it's because I haven't" he air quoted "bent over for you today."

The girls threw Owen a dirty look who had the decency to look a little embarrassed.

Jack just looked at Ianto shocked, "he said that?"

"Of course he does Jack, this is Owen he lives to take the piss sometimes."

Owen frowned at Ianto's comment.

"Well just tell him the truth."

"I do, he doesn't give a shit if UNIT are being a pain in the arse or whatever the reason is that you're being grumpy."

Jack grinned, "no, just tell him that more often than not I bend over for you."

Owen raised his eyebrows whilst Tosh and Gwen held their hands over their mouths desperately trying not to laugh.

Ianto just grinned and laughed, "oh I'm sure he'd love to know that."

Jack made his way over to Ianto and held him by his hips, "I'm sorry" he whispered.

Ianto held onto Jack's forearms and said, "me too."

Tosh, Owen and Gwen looked up so they could see through the glass of the boardroom walls and were greeted with the sight of the two men kissing softly.

"So what _do_ we call each other then?" Ianto asked, "just in case Rhiannon interrupts lunch again."

"I think you know" said Jack.

Ianto smiled and nodded, "okay."

"I love you" Jack said suddenly.

Tosh just smiled happy for her two friends, Gwen gasped and Owen's eyebrows shot up, who would have thought that the captain and tea boy would get it together?

"I know" Ianto replied "I love you too."

Jack just grinned and kissed Ianto on the nose, pulling away out of Ianto's embrace.

He frowned, it just occurred to him that they were alone in the hub, "where are the others?" he said. "There's been no rift alerts."

"Maybe they've gone to get something to eat" Ianto said "I'll check."

Ianto pulled his mobile phone out of his trouser pocket and called Tosh.

"Shit!" Tosh whispered as her phone began to ring, she scrabbled around in her pocket trying to find it and stop it before Jack and Ianto heard the noise.

"Turn it off Tosh!" Gwen and Owen whispered "before they know we're here!"

A small cough stilled all three and they slowly raised their heads from their positions on their hands and knees. At the door to the boardroom stood Jack and Ianto; Ianto just looked embarrassed whilst Jack had his arms folded and one eyebrow raised.

"Hear anything good?" he asked.

Owen leant over to Gwen and whispered out of the corner of his mouth "I think that they know we're here."

Needless to say Tosh, Gwen and Owen were on decaf for the rest of the day.


End file.
